In order to verify the reliability of a substrate on which electronic components are mounted, it is generally necessary to inspect whether the substrate is properly manufactured before and after the electronic components are mounted thereon. For example, it is necessary to inspect whether leads are properly applied on pad regions of the substrate before the electronic components are mounted on the substrate or whether the electronic components are properly mounted after the electronic components are mounted on the substrate.
Recently, in order to precisely measure inspection objects (for example, electronic components or the like) mounted on the substrate, technology for measuring a 3D shape of an inspection object by using a substrate inspection apparatus, which includes at least one illumination part configured to radiate a pattern light on the inspection object and a camera configured to acquire image data by photographing an image of the inspection object through the irradiation of the pattern light, has been used.
The substrate inspection apparatus generates an image of the substrate based on image data, sets a predetermined region of interest (ROI) on the image of the substrate, and inspects whether the inspection object is properly formed within the region of interest.
In the prior art, the region of interest is fixed to a particular shape, for example, a rectangle. Accordingly, when a plurality of regions of interest is set on the image of the substrate, a new region of interest cannot be set by combining a region of interest with the previously set region of interest, and must be set by newly adding a region of interest. Meanwhile, as the shapes of electronic components mounted on the substrate become more diverse, it is necessary to set the region of interest having arbitrary shape on the image of the substrate, and it is also necessary to set a 3D region of interest on a 3D image of the substrate.
In the prior art, it is determined whether the inspection object of the substrate is good or not good (non-defective or defective), based on an inspection condition for one view. Accordingly, in order to determine whether the substrate is good or not good, there is a case where image data even for the same inspection object are acquired several times and the inspection object is inspected. As a result, it takes a longer time to inspect the substrate.